


The Woman's Lament

by Tish



Category: The Demon Lover - Traditional Ballad
Genre: Gen, a trick for trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of The Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



It wasn't a wave that chilled her skin, it was the cool, bubbling stream.

It wasn't the current that pulled at her clothes, it was a tree branch in the forest by the stream.

It wasn't the ocean's roar, it was her husband's laughter near a tree in the forest by the stream.

It wasn't the hand of the demon gripping her hand, it was the hand of her husband who laughed with joy near a willow tree in the forest by the slowly running stream.

It wasn't the creaking of the crumbling ship, it was the creaking of the wooden swing her tiny baby sat upon.

It wasn't a grey thundercloud, it was a soft white cloud of spring.

It wasn't a swirl of jewels swirling around her, it was her sweet little girl laughing in her arms as she gently span her around.

It wasn't the cruel, kicking legs of mankind's enemy, it was the long legs of a son now grown to manhood.

It wasn't the sails slowly slipping away, it was the curtains swishing in the gentle morning breeze as her husband kissed her.

  


It wasn't her husband kissing her to awakening, it was a ghost kissing her to her death. 

It wasn't a dirt grave for an old woman who'd lived a long and happy life, it was a watery grave for a young woman who made a mistake.


End file.
